epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Franklin
Ben Franklin battled Billy Mays and later Vince Offer in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Additionally, Franklin has hosted one ERB News video, where he was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Benjamin "Ben" Franklin was born on January 17th, 1706, in Boston, Massachusetts Bay. He helped draft the Declaration of Independence and the U.S. Constitution, and negotiated the Treaty of Paris in 1783, which marked the end of the Revolutionary War. He is also well known for his key-and-kite experiment, as well as inventing the bifocals (glasses). His face can be seen on the American $100 bill. Franklin died at the age of 84 on April 17th, 1790, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. ERBoH Bio I am one of the founding fathers of these United States. I helped write the Declaration of Independence, which made official our separation from ye olde English Red Coat bastards. I was also the president of Pennsylvania before we had a president for the entire country. 'Tis true, I was verily amazing and fairly damn quotable, like my Thirteen Virtues to living a better life, which still hold up pretty well if you ask me. I was also quite the inventor, myself. Everyone knows it was I who attached a key to a kite, proving lightning was electricity. That's how I invented the lightning rod, however I also created the first fire department, the first lending library, bifocals, the glass armonica, the Franklin stove, a flexible urinary catheter, the odometer, swim fins, the "long arm" used for reaching things and the first post office of which I was the original postmaster general. I also wrote Poor Richard's Almanak, which the people loved because of my hilarious wordplay. I was an idea man, for country and science! And I still think our nation's bird should be the turkey, not that filthy eagle with such bad moral character dammit! Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Franklin, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Babe Ruth, Barack Obama, Thomas Edison, Clint Eastwood, Elvis Presley, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm big Ben Franklin, and this shan't be pretty! Let me instruct you how we battle in the city of Philly! You couldn't sell Rick James a bag of crack! You're out of practice! My victory's more certain than death or taxes! Fact is, you're a hack; wack QVC joke! You peddle soap that cleans bird shit from my windows! I'll craft a lyrical coffin and then spit the nails in! Call me Arthur Miller, son, 'cause it's death of a salesman! 'Verse 2:' Stop! I protest these intolerable raps! It takes just one easy payment for me to whoop your ass, 'Cause I'm mint; I'm money! I'm an educated gentleman, So join or die, Bill, 'cause it's all about the Benjamin! Trivia *During the time Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison was released, EpicLLOYD stated that Ben Franklin was his favorite character to portray. However, this eventually changed to Skrillex and later Al Capone. *Lloyd has rapped as Franklin in an Off the Top video. *He was mentioned by Voltaire in Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers, in the line, "Who hangs with B. Franks, giving ladies beef franks!" This references the fact that Franklin and Voltaire knew each other in real life. *He is, so far, the only founding father to have rapped and not be portrayed by Nice Peter. *He was quoted at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD saying, "TV is for pussies", making him the only quoted person to be a rapper in Season 1. **He was originally going to appear as a cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD according to an early green screen cut of the battle. Gallery Ben Franklin Quote.png|Ben Franklin's quote at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History News w Ben Franklin Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD